


Dawn Dance

by virberos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Knotting, Marking, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Self-Indulgent fic is self-indulgent, Soulmates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: The wandering songstress Cassandra ‘Songbird’ Aurelia finds herself drawn to the mysterious Okami, the prince of Hanamura. A misunderstanding involving a magic spear and divinity only pulls the two closer.





	Dawn Dance

Cassandra Aurelia stared up at the town of Hanamura. For an imperial capital of a golden kingdom, it was smaller than she expected. But she dared not defy an invitation for the Festival of the Arts. From all that she heard, the eldest prince of said kingdom, a man only known as the Okami, was to be in attendance. She had heard only rumors of the elusive prince, a handsome man touched by wild gods, one who preferred the wilds instead of the city, but was forced to take responsibility for the kingdom after his younger brother went to wander the world and seek wisdom. 

 

Well, handsome was quite subjective. And if the man was not good of heart, then all the looks in the world would do nothing to help him. She had met many men of good looks but cruel hearts, some even endeavouring to trap her in golden cages (once, literally speaking, and it wasn’t something she wanted to remember). As she strode along the streets of Hanamura to the performing stage, a cry caught her attention.

 

“There he is!” Cassandra looked up and gasped softly. Walking through the streets, surrounded by a royal entourage of guards and attendants, was the very Okami she heard about. Garbed in white and dark brown, the yellow that accented his look stood out in sharp but pleasing relief. Her gaze met his and, for a moment, the world was perfectly still. 

 

And then he walked away.

 

Cassandra knew he would have to walk away. He was a prince, she was a dancer, their status deemed them to forever be apart. As she watched him walk away, her heart suddenly ached. She winced, resting a hand on her chest. Every part of her seemed to scream to chase after him but she restrained herself. She knew better than to rush after royalty, lest she become a pincushion. She slipped towards backstage to prepare for her performance.  

 

Cassandra hummed softly her song, warming her voice as the others did their routines and acts. The crowd was at least warm to their presence, which Cassandra appreciated. To perform before many was daunting for some. Cassandra had performed in taverns before, where the tales of bards were sometimes met with harsh words and tossed steins. Her gaze drifted upward, seeing the booth of the Okami sitting high above the crowd. She noticed his gaze, stern but not harsh. Each act was at least nodded at, a sign of him at least being ok with their act. 

 

“And now, the Songbird, who came from far away, roosts here to sing for you.” Came the crier. Cassandra found his words amusing but didn’t outwardly show any sign of distaste for his terms. She stepped onto the stage and bowed to the audience.

 

After a moment of quiet, to take a deep breath, she began to sing.

 

As Cassandra danced for the attendees before her, her gaze was steady on the prince high above them. She had every intent to impress him, to at least be a pleasing memory in his mind. Every step landed with grace, every note rising to the sky like the very songbird she named herself after, every movement deliberate and yet appearing as fluid as the water that was swirling around h-

 

Wait, water? 

 

Cassandra only briefly held a moment of confusion at the swirling water around her, accented by the ring of suzu bells in time with her song. 

 

_ ‘No, just keep going. The show must go on!’  _ Cassandra thought. With a twirl, the confusion faded into a look of ‘that was intentional, keep your eyes on me!’, the songstress still singing and dancing as if the water hadn’t swirled around her at all. In her twirl, she noticed a silvery spear glowing with aquatic power. That certainly wasn’t there before, as she remembered it, but Cassandra dared not muse on it for long. The guests watched in awe at her dance but Cassandra’s gaze was on one man only: The Okami, sitting above the crowd, with a pull that seemed magnetic. 

 

When her song was over, the water floated around her silently for a few moments before disappearing into mist. There was a sense of mystique, of wonder, before the crowd burst to rapturous life. 

 

“The goddess! She’s been reborn!”

 

_ ‘Wait, goddess?’ _ Cassandra thought in surprise. A few of the more braver members of the crowd jumped past the guards and onto the stage, grabbing at her clothes and body. “Hey! Let me go!” Cassandra yelped, trying to pull away. In her panic, her hand grasped the spear. Not that did much good as she was pulled off the stage and to the crowd, too entranced with joy to notice her pain. “Help! Help me!” She called, trying to pull away from the crowd. A hand clasped her arm and pulled her out of the joyous crowd. As soon as she slipped out of their grasp, she clung onto her savior. She looked up and gasped, her eyes meeting the gaze of the Okami.

 

“Y-Your highness!” She breathed out in surprise. “Oh by the gods I’m so sorry my dance has never d-”

 

“Quickly now.” He said simply, leading her away from the crowd swiftly. She stumbled after him, surprised but willing to go anywhere that wasn’t here. 

 

After a few minutes of running, the Okami stopped. Cassandra skidded to a halt, a sharp pain shooting up her leg. “Ow ow ow...my ankle.” She murmured, rubbing the strained area before her gaze lifted up to the prince. “I cannot apologize enough for what happened back there. I did not know that the...spear…” She looked to it in awe before dropping it, the weapon clanging onto the ground. “What is this spear anyway?” She asked, staring at him. Behind him, she noticed that they were standing in front of the castle. 

 

“That, Songbird, is the Spear of Aquarius.” He began, taking the spear into his hand. “A stranger left it here for my grandfather, stating that a reborn goddess would come with a song. Her song would cause the spear to come to life.” 

 

“A reborn goddess...no, there has to be a mistake.” Cassandra shook her head. “I am no goddess.” And yet, a part of her wished she was, just to be closer to the handsome man before her. “I am a wandering songstress yes, but I am still a songstress. A dancer. We’re so far apart that it would cause a scandal.” 

 

“The Shimada Clan is already scandalized enough with my brother’s parting.”

 

“Are you willing to bear more on the hunch that I’m some reborn goddess?” Cassandra asked, fear rising within her. “You may have a magnetic pull on me, but I will not bear the cause of the destruction of a kingdom, of a noble clan, I cannot bear being a destroyer of everything!” She snapped at him, stepping back. She breathed heavily, realization catching up to her. “Oh gods, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” She turned away from him, shaking as the weight of what she had just done slammed into her like a tidal wave. 

 

“Songbird…” He gently called, taking her hand into his. Cassandra felt something as their hands touched, something comforting and warm and  _ right _ . He gently tilted her head to face him. “Even if you do not believe you are a reborn goddess, your reputation precedes you. You bear kindness without measure, charity without care, and healing without a price. To me, you are a goddess, for you bear all the traits of one.” Cassandra stared at him, holding her breath before slowly exhaling. 

 

“You are...too kind, your highness.” She murmured, leaning back into him. “I...how can I say no to that? But.” She turned to face him proper, her other hand slipping into his and taking the spear. “I can only ask that you understand this: if you are earnest in this courtship, then you must understand the possibility that I could turn out to not be this goddess you seem to think I am.” 

 

“I understand.” He nodded. “But first, your name.”

 

“My name? Oh, yes, my actual name.” Cassandra blushed before bowing to him. “I am Cassandra Aurelia.”

 

“Hanzo Shimada.” 

 

* * *

 

Six months into courtship later, Cassandra Aurelia knew she was in love. 

 

A year after they met, she asked if he was ready to marry her, one evening as the stars sparkled in the midnight sky.

 

And here they were, just hours after the ceremony, on their way to a small cottage deep in the cherry blossom groves that grew outside Hanamura. And what a ceremony it was, considering that the wanderlust-stricken brother had returned for the occasion! Seeing the two reunite was cute and yet humorous, given how much Hanzo scolded him for just running off with barely a word. But now was not the time to think about returned kin. Anticipation was burning inside her, to just rush to the bedroom and drown herself in the love of her new husband. She closed her eyes, remembering the first time managed to glimpse him naked. The rumor of him being touched by wild gods certainly was true, she could attest to that. But, before she could indulge herself in him, they had to arrive at the honeymoon cottage and get settled in. 

 

The full moon poured upon the cherry blossoms, their pink petals falling upon the ground and creating a tranquil yet romantic atmosphere. She glanced out the window and squinted, seeing what looked to be a hunting cabin in the distance.

 

“Hanzo...is that…”

 

“Where we shall honeymoon? Yes. It is...a sanctuary to me, when the weight of royalty is too much.” 

 

“I see. I’m honored.” She turned to him with a smile. 

 

When they arrived at the front door, Cassandra made her way to step out when Hanzo suddenly hoisted her up in his arms. She let out a squeak of surprise, earning laughter from him. She blushed at him and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. As she was carried into the cottage, she noted the cute quaint feel she got from it. But there were touches of Hanzo in the decor, pelts specifically. As she was carried into the bedroom, she noticed that the bed looked more like a giant nest than a proper bed. It was at least comfortable, she noted as she was laid down upon it. She stared up at her new husband, wondering what he was thinking. 

 

“Hanzo?” She asked.

 

“Yes, my songbird?” 

 

“Are you ok?” She asked gently.

 

“I am fine.” He replied, leaning down to nuzzle her. “I was wondering how lucky I was to have a goddess of a bride.”

 

“You’re quite divine yourself, Hanzo.” She said with a gentle chuckle. “Do not knock yourself down to lift me up.” Her hand reached up, pulling off the headdress to let snow white hair cascade down upon her. “Ah...and there goes my heart.” She purred, pulling him into a kiss. She heard a muffled noise of surprise from him before he reciprocated her kiss, his hands moving to undo her wedding kimono and have her bare before him. Her other hand did the same, working to expose her husband. He pulled back, just barely, before she moved to get the kimono set aside. Despite her hunger, her desire for Hanzo, she didn’t want to ruin the nice kimono. She let him go, allowing him to set the kimono on a pair of stands that she presumed he had put there in anticipation for tonight. Her hand ran along the soft pelts, humming to herself before he returned to her. She stared up at him, biting her lip a little, before he got into the nest with her. She pulled him close, her hand wandering down his side. He kissed her with fervor, a hunger she appreciated. 

 

“Cassandra, my goddess.” He murmured, pulling back just a little to kiss her neck, down her body, practically worshipping her. Cassandra blushed at his words, soft murmurs of praise, before a louder moan was pulled from her as his fingers rubbed her entrance. She took a deep breath to relax as a finger slowly pushed into her.  

 

“Hanzo…” She whispered before a squeak of pleasure was stolen from her. His mouth gently sucked and nipped her clit, sending bolts of pleasure through her. She reached down, running a hand through his snow white hair. Feeling a second finger slide into her, followed by the third soon after, only added to the pleasure. She called out his name reverently, her grip tightening in his hair. 

 

And then he pulled back.

 

She whimpered needily, watching him move. He pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance before pushing in, earning a cry of pleasure. Her hand took his, squeezing them tightly. He smiled, a sight Cassandra found her heart skipping a beat at, and rested his forehead against hers. 

 

“Hanzo, I love you.” Cassandra breathed out. 

 

“And I love you too.” Hanzo gently kissed her before he began to move. Cassandra let out moans of pleasure as he moved, eyes fluttering shut. As she felt him move, she noticed soft growls coming from her new husband, soft growls that only aroused her further. In addition to the slick sounds of their sex, Cassandra’s face was flush with arousal and need.

 

“Hanzo, my love, my lord…” She breathed. 

 

“My goddess...Cassandra!” He let out a fierce growl before kissing her again, fierce and hungry. She felt something push into her and swell, followed by the sensation of warmth. She shuddered from the force of her own orgasm as he moved to her neck, biting harshly into the peach-hued skin. Cassandra yelped from the sharp pain, causing Hanzo to pull back. “Cassandra…?”

 

“Ow...jeez, that kinda hurt…” She whined, rubbing her neck. Hanzo gave her an apologetic look. 

 

“I apologize. I did not mean to hurt you.” He kissed her cheek. After a few minutes of winding down, he pulled out of her. “Would you like me to draw a bath?”

 

“No, I would like to rest. I’ll worry about it tomorrow.” She pulled Hanzo into her arms, nuzzling his chest. “I love you.” She murmured. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
